untukku sendiri
by Kazuka Aine
Summary: Di perrbatasan antara realita dan mimpi, Komaeda kembali menemukan harapan. #SA16


Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei, bukan punya saya. Saya gak ngambil keuntungan materil dari buat fanfic ini.

.

* * *

Aku selalu membenci dunia. Bagiku dunia adalah sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan ironi.

Terlihat penuh cinta, namun nyatanya begitu busuk di dalamnya.

Menjijikan.

Begitu pula denganku.

Semua orang menyembahku hanya karena statusku. Karena aku adalah murid di Sekolah Kibogamine Gakuen yang begitu tersohor. Semua memujiku karena keberuntunganku.

Padahal, pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tak beruntung. Memiliki bakat dalam keberuntungan itu sama saja seperti sampah.

Nol besar.

Aku sadar di balik punggungku, orang-orang yang memujiku beralih begitu cepat menjadi mencelaku.

"Bagaimana orang yang tidak punya bakat sepertinya bisa masuk ke sekolah itu?"

"Apa keberuntungan itu adalah sebuah bakat?"

"Apa sekolah ini sedang membuat sebuah lelucon?!"

"Dia hanya sampah yang beruntung, mari kita lihat sampai kapan keberuntungannya berjalan."

Aku bisa mendengar semuanya.

Tak ada yang lebih membenci suasana kelas ini, di bandingku.

Semua orang mungkin terlihat menikmati kebersamaan ini. Aku pun tersenyum dan tertawa seolah bahagia. Aku terus memasang topengku yang biasa seolah itu memanglah deffault asli wajahku.

Padahal, pada kenyataannya, aku merasa begitu muak. Berada di antara orang-orang yang terlahir dengan bakat dan keahlian ... apa yang bisa kulakukan selain berada di sana, dan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk mereka?

Karena kukira, hanya untuk itulah diriku berguna.

Menyedihkan bukan? Keberadaan diriku ini hanya seperti pembantu.

Orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penyanggah orang-orang yang tak sebesar diriku sendiri. Namun sesungguhnya aku cukup senang dengan peran itu. Meski terlihat menyedihkan, setidaknya keberadaanku masih berguna.

Setidaknya tak ada lagi yang bisa menyebutku sebagai sampah, pajangan, ataupun seseorang yang seharusnya dienyahkan saja karena ketiadaan peran yang kumiliki.

.

* * *

Pagi itu aku berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri taman sekolah Kibogamine Gakuen yang megah.

Suasana pagi yang indah membuatku menghela napas dengan santai.

Senyum dan tawa sejenak lenyap dari wajahku. Aku bosan, dan aku pegal menebar senyum.

Senyuman, bagiku adalah penderitaan. Semakin lebar senyumku, semakin aku tengah berusaha menutupi hatiku.

Bodohnya, dari kumpulan orang-orang yang katanya berbakat itu, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari makna senyumku. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya kurasakan.

Mereka selalu menganggapku bodoh dan konyol karena senyumku.

Entah mungkin karena mereka yang bodoh, atau aku memanh ahli bersandiwara? Ah, mungkin seharusnya aku menjadi super sandiwara kelas sekolah menengah atas.

"Aduh!"

Di antara suasana tenangnya taman, mendadak aku mendengar suara teriakan perih dari balik semak-semak.

Suara yang tak asing, aku sepertinya sudah sering mendengar suara ini.

Lekas, aku berjalan memutari semak-semak itu, dan menemukan sosok Mikan Tsumiki sedang terjatuh dengan posisi yang lagi-lagi terlihat bodoh. Aku terdiam, bingung harus berkomentar apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku setelah telah sembuh dari rasa bingungku sendiri.

"Uuh ... a-aku sedang jalan-jalan saja. T-tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Te-terpeleset oleh lumut ..."

Sudah kubilang, dia pasti jatuh karena alasan yang bodoh.

Aku pun baru menyadari diriku yang diam dan larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, bukannya malah membantu Mikan yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

"Ah, sini. Kubantu," kataku sambil mengukurkan tanganku.

Mikan meraih tanganku, menumpukan badannya untuk berdiri lewat genggaman tanganku. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya, kakinya kembali menginjak lumut dan ... aku ikut terjatuh.

Oke, ini konyol.

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU!" kata gadis itu panik ketika menyadari, kali ini bukan hanya dia yang jatuh.

Aku meringis kecil. Agak jengkel sebenarnya. "Iya."

"Ta-tapi kau berdarah ..."

"Bukan masalah besar kok," balasku yang lalu langsung berdiri dengan satu gerakan. Di depanku, Mikan berupaya berdiri sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Uugh ... Ko-komaeda-kun ... sedang ada masalah ya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir setrlah ia berhasil berdiri kali ini.

Aku berjengit penuh kebingungan. "Ha?"

"Kau ... kau terlihat sedang tidak berada di mood yang baik."

Mood yang tidak baik? Apa maksud gadis ini? Aku selalu seperti ini selama ini, kukira ...

"Kau tidak tersenyum sama sekali ... kukira kau sedang kesal atau sedih."

Aku serasa dihantam batu besar. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan senjataku sendiri? Alat yang selalu kugunakan untuk menghadapi orang-orang? Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Ta-tapi tak apa!" Belum sempat aku puas mengutuk diriku sendiri, gadis perawat itu berucap lagi.

"Ka-kau yang seperti ini justru terlihat lebih ... lebih baik."

Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan kerutan di dahiku. "Baik?" Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak tersenyum jadi lebih baik dari orang yang selalu tersenyum? Senyum itu adalah bentuk kebahagiaan, kan? Senyum itu adalah kegiatan yang manusia anggap sebagai kegiatan positif kan?

"Kau yang sekarang ... kau terlihat lebih ... lebih manusiawi...," jawab Mikan dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

Manusiawi ...? "Jadi selama ini aku kurang manusiawi?" tanyaku binung sendiri.

"Bukan, bukan begitu..." Gadis itu menggeleng panik. "Kau selalu terlihat seperti manusia kok-maksudku ya kau, memang manusia." Gadis itu lalu panik sendiri.

"Maksudku ... selama ini kau terlihat selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Kau terlihat seperti ... ingin mendukung kami semua, ingin ... memberikan aura positifmu ke kelas kita."

Itu memang benar.

"Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti ... mengusahakan itu, dibanding memang merasakan itu..."

Aku terdiam. Kukira seluruh kelas itu bodoh. Tapi bagaimana bisa, murid yang paling kucap sebagai yang terkonyolah yang malah membuka topengku ini?

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau memang harus terus berpura-pura bahagia untuk mendukung kalian." Balasku, kali ini dengan senyum yang kuusahakan terlihat hangat.

Gadis itu merona. "Ini ... ini bukan masalah apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi ini ... maksudku ... maksudku semua anggota kelas kita pasti tidak menginginkan ini."

"Mereka pasti tidak mau bahagia di atas kepura-puraanmu."

Aku terdiam.

"Kau harus mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri ... dan bersikap bahagia hanya di saat kau memang benar-benar bahagia..."

Aku mendengus. "Tapi peranku di sini adalah untuk membantu kalian, dan ..."

"Peranmu adalah untuk berdiri sejajar dengan kami, Komaeda-kun ..." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Jangan ... jangan hidup untuk orang lain. Hiduplah untuk dirimu sendiri. Supaya, meski di saat orang-orang di sekitarmu menghilang, kau tetap punya alasan untuk hidup."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum dengan senyum yang hangat.

Aku terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa. Lidahku kelu, dan sekujur tubuhku enggan pula bergerak.

Sementara bayangan gadis itu semakin mengabur di pandanganku. Menghilang seperti pasir yabg ditiupkan angin. Dan suasana hijau taman berubah menjadi ruangan gelap yang begitu pekat.

Di detik selanjutnya segalanya berubah menjadi pemandangan atap sebuah ruangan yang asing.

Tubuhku basah oleh keringat, dan mataku telah berair seolah habis menangis.

Lalu ingatan mengenai realita menghantam kepalaku keras.

Benar juga. Aku sedang berada di sini, terkurung di antara mati atau hidup.

Dan sekarang ... aku akan berjuang hidup.

Karena aku hidup bukan untuk memenuhi harapan orang lain.

.

 **End.**


End file.
